All over a Grade
by Mourn-today
Summary: Prequel to Sundials rnErica and Snape get stuck in his supply closet, how thick can you get? Even the Snarky Professor slips up. and it was all over a grade One Shot, just had to get it out my head. OK! SEqual added! UPDATED!rnFUNNY!
1. Sundials

Professor Snape was passing back essay papers, he handed Erica her paper and strutted away. Erica turned over her paper and saw Seventy five. Her eyes widened '75?!?!I know I am no genius, but that's the hardest work I've put into an essay.' She thought to herself. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She looked through the paper, and he didn't even tell her what was wrong, he didn't circle it or anything.

He dismissed class. Erica walked up to him.

"Professor Snape? I have a question about my essay grade."

"Are you questioning my teaching methods Miss Barton?" Snape asked.

"No sir, I am questioning your judgment though"

He quirked up his eyebrow. "Which you have no right to do." He got up and headed towards his supply closet. She followed.

"Sir, I would like to know why I got a 75, I at least deserved an 80."

He walked into the closet ignoring her; she rolled her eyes and walked in after him.

"Professor...can you at least give the paragraph where I screwed up?" she asked

"one, two, three, four, and five"

"Oh, buddy. Let me tell you, you are so funny. I mean honestly, you should think of doing stand-up."

He gritted his teeth

"Leave"

"NO, I WILL NOT leave UNTIL you give me a reason for this grade!"

"I'm sure I can somehow persuade you to leave"

She swallowed hard.

Just then the door slammed hard. Erica squealed "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

He sneered and went towards the door.

"OW, PROFESSOR THAT WAS MY GODAMN TOE!" Erica yelled.

"Mind your language, 15 points." He wiggled the handle. Locked.

"Damnit" he said under his breath.

"Hypocrite"

He glared daggers at her.

"My wands on my desk..."

She slumped her shoulders "Oh bugger."

"Give me your wand!" he ordered.

"NEVER!" and she turned and ran, forgetting she was in a closet, and straight into a wall.

He secretly smiled.

She mumbled something under her breath.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

twenty minutes later

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Sir...will you tell me now what I did wrong on my essay?"

He sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Miss Barton, check paragraph three, third sentence, I believe you wrote 'the DUDE that invented the potion was born before most civilization into the western hemisphere, and the dudes peers also created the most simple and common potions in today's wizarding worlds' Now, Miss Barton, even in America, I do not think 'dude' is proper English"

She huffed.

"You took off 35 bloody points for that?!" she yelled.

"No, I took off ten; the rest was for bad punctuation, bad spelling, and grammar usage."

She flicked him off. He didn't see it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Five minutes later

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, Erica what did you do during you free period?" she said in a boy voice.

"Oh, nothing just got locked in the closet with professor Snape" she said in her normal tone.

He growled.

She screamed and climbed up a shelf.

"What now Barton?" he asked.

"You didn't see it?" she said whispering loudly

"See what?"

"The potato..." Her right eye twitched.

He sat down on a crate and heard he jump down from the shelf, he stood.

He had an idea; he would shake her senseless till she gave him her wand.

He reached for her shoulder.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! THAT WAS NOT MY SHOULDER!"

He blinked.

"Professor, were you deprived as a child?"

He gaped at her... "Yes, my mum called me an overgrown bat and dad threw me out the house and sent me to Korea and now I am here." He said sarcastically.

She went to pat him on the shoulder "there there" she said.

"Get your hands off my head" he said

"Which head?"

"The top head"

"There are two"

"What are you getting at Miss Barton?

"Nothing Sir, just saying the male

body contains two heads."

"That's Sexual Harassment Miss Barton."

"So is grabbing my chest!"

"It wasn't intentional!"

"Neither is this" and she tackled him and choked him.

"Get off me your knees is on my " He didnt dare to finish, he just grunted.

"Ahh...see that head."

"What head?" he asked

"This head" and she kneed him.

"THIRTY HOUSE POINTS!"

She got up and wiped off her hands.

"Sir, I do feel sorry for you?"

"So do I"

Erica turned the knob to the left and the door opened and she walked out.

He laid there on the ground furious. He turned it to the right, what was going on?, he wasn't thinking straight. He stood, growled and walked back to his desk.


	2. PMS

A/n: I felt the urge to write about an event that happen in 5th period Monday.  
So I give you chapter two of the one short fic...which contradicts itself I'm aware.)

Erica Stormed out of the dungeon. Then walked into the great hall, it was dinner time.  
How long had she been in there? 'Too long' she thought.  
Vicky waved her down. "Hey, you ok?"  
"What? Oh, yeah I just missed my free period because I was stuck in a closet with the most wonderfulest nicest professor at Hogwarts."  
Vicky's voice went all weird like she was talking to a baby. "Did Erica-wearca get stucky wucky in a closet wif professor snappy-wapey?"  
"Did I not just say that?" Asked Erica in a snappy voice.  
"I felt the need to repeat it, sorry."  
Erica growled and reached for her juice.  
"So what happened, was you fantasy fulfilled?"  
"Mmm" said Erica from behind her cup. She set down the cup "oh yes, professor Snape was oh so willing to sweep me off my feet…"  
Vicky stared at Erica blankly.  
"No we argued, it was dark, he accidentally grabbed my chest and I 'accidentally' kicked him in the penile area."  
Vicky looked at Erica with her mouth open.  
"WHAT! He tried to kill me!"  
"Why were you in the closet period"  
Erica explained every thing to Vicky. About twenty minutes later Snape walked into the great hall, his robes almost swallowing everything he walked by, he kept his head straight but side-glared at Erica.  
Potions-Next Day

(a/n girls…you know this has happened) 

Erica was sitting next to Vicky and she leaned over and said in a very low whisper "Vick. I need a tampon."  
Vicky said in a normal voice, for everyone to hear "Did you start too? I've got a Tampon if you need it!"  
Erica looked around at the few people around them that were staring at her.  
"Not to be gross, but I've had it in for L O N G time more than 8 hours…"  
Vicky laughed and pointed and said "You're going to die!"  
Snape Appeared in front of them. "Ladies, care to shut-up or should I add you to the detention list tonight?"  
Erica looked at him 'here goes nothing' she thought.  
"Professor Snape can I use the restroom?"  
"No"  
"but sir it's an emergency!"  
"Yeah Professor, she's going to die." Said Vicky

Snape looked at Vicky and back to Erica.  
"Miss Barton should have used the lavatory before she came to my class."

"No Professor it's something else!"  
"Tell me…"

She looked around to everyone looking at her, then back up to her teacher.  
"I'm pretty sure you don't want me saying it sir…"  
"Well then, Barton, I'm sure you don't have to use the restroom" "WELL PROFESSOR!" she said loudly, "I, BEING A GIRL, AM ON MY PERIOD AND I HAVE A PIECE OF COTTON STUCK UP MY KROTCH AND ITS BEEN IN THERE TOO LONG AND I COULD DIE!" Breathless she glared at him.  
His mouth twitched and he said  
"too bad."  
And he turned and walked away from her back to her desk.  
"Fine, I'll just take it out and throw it at his fucking head." She said the class.  
She took the tampon out of Vicky's book sack and walked out the door.

As she came out the bathroom she headed back to class. After class she gathered her things and Snape called her up to her desk and said "I'm taking off points because you skipped class, you have detention with me tonight."  
"I've got detention because I had a personal problem that was an emergency so I left class for at most five minutes?"  
"and for disrupting the class, and being vulgar in class"  
She sighed, "so this has nothing to do with me kicking you yesterday…"  
"Don't try me Miss Barton"  
"Oh Mr. Snape, I believe there is someone in this building who has more authority than you and I will tell him about this later, ill get my house points back you git!"  
She walked out and before the closed the door she heard his sarcastic voice  
"See you at 8:30"


End file.
